


The Most Romantic Meet-Cute

by AgentOfShip



Series: Meet-Cute Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunk Fitz, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, bathroom meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Written for the meet-cute prompt: walking into the incorrect bathroom and meeting eyes with them before quickly realizing the mistake. (I obviously chose to write this for FitzSimmons)A big thank you to @LibbyWeasley for the beta :)





	The Most Romantic Meet-Cute

"That's it, no more beer for me," Fitz mumbled to himself as he staggered down the darkened hallway in what he hoped was the direction of the loo. Was this what getting old felt like? Peeing all the time and being pissed after only three pints? He wasn't even thirty yet but maybe his mum was right that acting like a grumpy old man will eventually make you an old man. 

He finally reached a door with a little sign on it and pushed it with a relieved sigh. Fitz thought it was surprisingly nice for the men's bathroom of a bar. It smelled like… flowers or something. Looked clean too and… Oh. There was a woman in front of the sink. Wow. She was smiling weirdly in the mirror but she was still very, very pretty. And now she was adjusting the strap of her dress and, oh, touching her boobs, making them look even nicer somehow. Much less covered by her clothes too.

This was very obviously the women's bathroom and he should absolutely leave but the beer had apparently made his brain regress to a neanderthal state since all it could come up with was, "Pretty girl. Want to see pretty girl." But then the woman looked up and her big brown eyes went wide when they met his and his neanderthal brain pushed the panic button.

He gasped and coughed as he almost choked on his own saliva and the rest of his body finally decided to react.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he mumbled and turned around as quickly as he could. He pushed the door, running to hide in shame in the men's bathroom and hit his head on the opposite wall. 

"Oww!" he cried out as his momentum made him stumble backwards and his back hit the wall right next to the women's bathroom door. He whined as he rubbed at his forehead, trying to get rid of the blinding pain. Stupid wall. He was almost a hundred percent positive that wall hadn't been so close when he walked into the bathroom. He reopened his eyes after a moment and whimpered. It felt like being on a boat during a storm so he slid down the wall and sat on the ground, closing his eyes as he let his head tilt backwards. He'd stay there just a little longer. Until the pain stopped or the ground stopped moving or well, most likely, when he had no choice but to get up or piss himself. 

"Did you get lost on the way to the men's room?"

Fitz carefully looked up towards where he thought the pretty English voice came from. Oh wow. Weirdly enough, she looked even more beautiful from that angle.

"Hit my head on the wall," he replied, pouting, and her eyebrows shot up as she bit her lip. "I'm a little drunk," he added.

"Really? I would never have guessed." 

She laughed at what was probably a very pathetic expression on his face but then sank to her knees and sat back on her heels as her face took on a softer expression. 

"Are you alright?" 

She looked like an angel up close, with pretty hazel eyes and a smile that could have lightened up this whole stupid dark hallway. He nodded to tell her that he was most likely okay but the motion made him frown in pain. 

"Let me see?" she asked, softly and he was very grateful for the low tone of her voice.

"Ok."

She palmed his cheek and gently tilted his head upwards to get a better look at his forehead, then ran her other hand over the spot on his left side where he had hit the wall. Her hands were ice cold and, in his state, it felt heavenly. 

"Well, there's a little bump and you'll definitely get a bruise but it's probably not too bad. Not that I would be able to tell if you had a concussion in your state…"

"I don't usually get drunk, you know. But this big project I've been working on for months has just been approved for production and I wanted to celebrate with the team but I haven't slept much lately and hu… I think I'm getting very old, you know!"

She chuckled at that and used the hand still on his cheek to tilt his head further upwards. 

"You don't look very old to me," she said with a smile that would have made him blush if he wasn't already, most likely, very red in the face. "And actually, I-I kind of heard you talk about that project earlier. That sounds interesting."

"Really?" 

She nodded eagerly and Fitz made a decision. He wasn't going to stay on the ground like an old drunk while this beautiful and very nice woman was showing interest in him or his work, or both. He couldn't be sure in his actual state. Propping himself up with the help of his hands, he half stood up-half slid up the wall until he was standing up on unsteady feet. The hallway was spinning again and Fitz decided it was probably safer not to stray too far from the wall. 

So, keeping his gaze locked on her, he leaned against the wall as he tilted his head to the side in a way he was pretty sure was very smooth. She gave him a very wide smile that confirmed his theory. 

"How about I buy you a big glass of water, some ice, and I'll even throw in a soda, and then you can tell me about your project."

"Ah no, no, no. I don't deserve this considering what a fool I made of myself earlier. Which, by the way… very, very sorry about that. I swear, I'm not a-a-a pervert, I wasn't trying to spy or anything, I just—"

"That's alright," she cut him off with a hand on his arm. "It is kind of dark here and the sign on the door is not exactly clear. Honest slightly drunken mistake, really."

Was she for real? She didn't sound real. Why was she being so nice and understanding? Was it the lean? It was a pretty good move if he said so himself but could it really make up for acting like such an idiot?

"Also, I-hu… I didn't just _hear_ you. I kind of eavesdropped because I thought you were cute and then I couldn't stop listening because as a biochemist, I think your delivery mechanism would have so many great applications and- Anyway," she said, cutting herself off and biting her lip very distractingly. "I was actually working up the courage to come and talk to you."

"I'm sorry, are you for real? Because I mean I don't think I drank enough to have hallucinations but that seems like a better explanation than you flirting with me under these specific circumstances." 

She took a step forward and put a hand on his chest. It also brought her face much closer, her lips almost brushing his chin as she talked and shivers ran down his spine.

"What can I say? I guess I have a thing for men who can still talk science so well after several beers."

"What? I mean—"

"How about I get you that glass of water and soda and if I'm still there afterwards, it means I'm probably real, okay?" 

"Okay," he replied and she beamed at him. "But I'm buying you dinner next time."

She raised her eyebrows and he grinned at her. Apparently, his drunk self only had two moods. Dummy and flirty dummy. Hopefully, he still had enough brain cells left to have a proper conversation with her and not disappoint.

"Let's have that drink first and maybe tell me your name, too." 

"I'm Fitz."

"Alright then, Fitz, I'm Jemma and I'm going to hold your arm because it's dark in here and I wouldn't want your beautifully youthful face to risk hitting another wall." 

He nodded as his brain tried to register what she had just said and worked out how he was supposed to react. Would a compliment on her own very smooth looking skin be appropriate? No, that would probably be creepy. She looped her arm in his and slowly started to walk towards the light. Her arm was warmer than her hands and despite being a little shorter than he was, she felt much more solid and steady than he did at the moment. And considering his pitiful state, he still didn't think he deserved it but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying her presence, even if he couldn't convince her to go out for more than a drink when he was more himself.

"You _do_ feel very real," he said, still sounding a little suspicious and she chuckled as she looked up at him.

"Want me to pinch you to make sure?" 

He grinned as he studied her face for a second. The alcohol was apparently making him bolder as well.

"Maybe later."

She glared at him only half seriously and nudged his shoulder while still holding onto him.

"Don't get cocky, it's just a drink."

-0-0-0-

Jemma pulled him into the bathroom and pushed him right back against the door, blindly reaching for the lock to secure behind them. His back made an impressively loud noise as it hit the wood but that didn't seem to distract him as he wound his arms around her just as their lips crashed into each other. She canted her hips forward and a thrill went up her spine as she found him fully hard against her belly already. 

He groaned and his hands descended to palm her arse roughly and press her even closer to him. Such beautiful, elegant hands used so wickedly, and she was enjoying every second of it. She reached behind his back and pulled on his shirt to free it from his trousers and run her hands back up. He broke the kiss for a moment as he whimpered in reaction to the contact of her icy hands on his warm skin. 

"Oh, bloody hell," he whispered against her lips. 

"Sorry," she said, grinning, and sounding anything but. 

He grinned back before biting and sucking on her lower lip, making goosebumps erupt all over her skin.

"That's alright, I'll warm you up." 

Her hands descended and she grabbed his lovely bum through his trousers. "I certainly hope so." 

"You know, this isn’t exactly how I imagined tonight would go," he said as he moved his lips to her jaw and then her neck, mouthing and licking until he found her sensitive spot. She moaned, the sensation making her sex pulse with need and he full on bit her. She moaned louder.

"Are you complaining?"

"I'm really not."

His grip on her bum tightened and she pressed up on her tiptoes so that his hard-on could rub directly against her core. She was already completely horny from all the talking and their touching hands —he was even more irresistible when he wasn't trying— but now she was soaking wet and her knickers needed to go, along with his pants. Palming his cheek, she pulled his mouth back to hers, pressing her tongue between his lips and blindly going for his belt and trousers. She quickly had them undone and pulled them down, along with his boxers, just enough down his hips to free his cock. She stroked him firmly, delighted by how he thrust into her hand, growling into the kiss. 

Their lips barely breaking apart from each other, he fisted the skirt of her dress and pulled it up until he could reach her knickers and pulled them down her hips. She moved back and pushed them all the way down, grabbing them before they touched the ground. Before she could think of what to do with them, Fitz took them from her hand and put them in his pocket. She raised her eyebrows and he grinned at her proudly. He was so very, very cute and this was surely a face she'd be happy to see for the rest of her life.

She took his hand and pulled him with her until her bum hit the sink. With her dress still bunched up at her waist, he pressed himself against her and his cock was directly against her core. Her knees parted of their own volition and she hooked a leg around behind his calf. His head was parting her lips with every small movement of his hips but he still wouldn't push all the way in and it was maddening. Instead, he started kissing her neck again all while pulling the straps of her dress and bra down her shoulders to reveal more cleavage as his kisses followed the neckline of her dress. But apparently that wasn't enough because he groaned before directly reaching for her boobs still partly encased in her bra and freeing them both. She giggled but the next second he was all over her once more, one hand cupping, massaging and plucking her hardened nipple while his lips closed on the other, sucking and licking at it hungrily. 

God that was good! She loved having her tits worshipped like that, especially with the very indecent noises he was making. It looked like he could do it all night and she thought she might come from just that, but she wanted more. Her core was pulsing with need and, although she was going to file away that idea for another time, possibly later that night, now she wanted him inside. She wanted the furious, animalistic shagging she'd started picturing in her brain about ten minutes after they sat at the table. She pushed at his shoulders and turned around to bend over the sink. She looked at him through the large mirror, her eyes hooded and hungry as she took in his disheveled clothes, messy curls and hard cock pointing exactly in the direction she wanted him. That was all the incentive he needed and gripping her hips, he finally pushed into her. 

"Oh, yes!" she let out in a sigh as he slowly pushed until he was in to the hilt. He groaned and bent forwards to press a kiss to her shoulder and then he started moving. He quickly found a rhythm of fast, deep thrusts that had them both panting and moaning. The mix of exertion and bliss she could see on his face as he fucked her was driving her the very good kind of crazy but she could see that, despite his best efforts to keep eye contact, his gaze was constantly pulled back to her bouncing boobs. Well, she couldn't blame him, they were pretty nice boobs if she said so herself and he knew how to take good care of them. 

She could already feel her orgasm building and she pushed her hips back, needing just that extra something to topple over the edge.

Bending over, he mouthed at the skin of her shoulder and then her neck before capturing her earlobe.

"It's kind of romantic if you think about it," he whispered.

"What?"

His hips had slowed down and were only stuttering against hers so she pushed back, hoping to get him back on track. She was pretty sure whatever he had to say could wait until after they'd both come.

"This is where we first met Jem, it's fate!"

"You're more drunk than I thought you were."

"No, I'm not and I'm serious! It is romantic in a way."

She couldn't help laughing. He was just so ridiculous sometimes. Honestly, she thought the conversation they had after that was much more memorable or, if he wanted to go there, the way he'd gotten her off with his fingers on their first date, that she was planning on turning into more if there hadn't suddenly been such a queue for the loo. But only Fitz would find something romantic in the way they met in a women's bathroom.

"Now I feel extra lucky that you proposed on a beautiful beach."

He grinned at her through the mirror.

"Oh no, you had thought about doing it here, hadn't you?"

"No… just outside in the hallway but Mack changed my mind."

"Bless him. I'll upgrade him to a better table then."

"He's my best man, he's already at the best table."

"Well I'll talk him up to my single friends."

"Perfect!" he whispered, moving a hand up to close around her boob as he gave a hard thrust.

"Ah-I-ah- That makes me think that I wouldn't mind seeing what you've come up with for the tables decoration because I'm a little worried we don't have the same definition of -oh- tasteful and romantic."

"Jem? Can we talk about it when we're not having dirty sex in a public bathroom?"

"But you're the one who— Oh yes!"

His other hand had slid down to rub circles against her clit in that perfect way he knew worked every time. He nuzzled her neck and bit that spot again and the next second, she was coming, moaning his name as her thighs quivered and her walls spasmed around his cock.

He resumed the movement of his hips then, pushing her hard against the sink as his rhythm became frantic. He gasped and his hand tensed roughly around her tit before he gave a few more hard thrusts as he finally released deep inside her. The growling in her ear and onslaught of sensations triggered another orgasm for her, quick and intense, and then, they both collapsed over the sink, panting and giggling as Fitz wound his arms around her waist. That was not what she had imagined either when he suggested they go out for a drink to get their minds off wedding preparations, but that was definitely what they needed.

She sighed happily. They'd be alright. Whatever strange idea he might have for their wedding, she could obviously trust him to know exactly what to do when it was important.


End file.
